


Lucky You

by Chickentwink



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Clover is just as obsessed with Qrow's twink waist as I am, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, Qrow is a disaster gay, Qrow waist is snatched, Sexual Tension, a tumblr prompt that got a little out of hand, fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickentwink/pseuds/Chickentwink
Summary: Qrow and Clover decide to spend some time sparring in the training room, things get a little out of hand. Qrow would blame his semblance but this time, maybe its Clover's semblance at play instead.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 606





	Lucky You

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from user xt0k0x who said Fair Game training room shenanigans and I kinda just went hog wild with it! Excuse errors I edit my own work and grammar isn't exactly my forte.

Qrow grunted as he was slammed into the ground for the umpteenth time, limbs still entangled with Clover’s fishing line; his super enforced, Atlus engineered, practically unbreakable, fishing line. Harbinger lays a few feet away embedded in the black, blue gridded floor of the training room. Clover stands a few feet away, sweaty and winded, but smiling triumphantly. The Atlus issued, ace operative uniform top he wears clinging to every curve of his hard muscles. Along with his usual white, uniform pants. His perfectly tailored white, uniform pants. 

Qrow grit his teeth as he fought down the rising flush, cursing his traitorous mind. He found that sobriety came with a number of benefits; clear, unmuddled thoughts, fewer mood swings, even his speed and reflexes had improved. But he’d found a few things he wasn’t sure he’d missed returning as well. The most annoying one currently being was his re-awakened libido. He’d found that drinking didn’t negate his ability to appreciate beautiful barmaids or handsome huntsmen. But it did nullify his actual urge to act upon his attraction. But with his self-imposed sobriety, apparently, his body was making up for the lost time. It didn’t help that Clover was stupidly attractive. 

“I win again,” Clover's voice breaks through Qrow’s thoughts and he glances up to find Clover offering him a hand, “wanna call it quits?” Qrow sighs, wiggling free from the fishing line and taking the offered hand with a wry grin.

“Done getting your ass kicked?” He replies sarcastically. He stretches his arms above his head, clad in only his white undershirt, having long since shed his coat and vest. The material riding up slightly as he did, revealing a sliver of his bare mid-drift. Qrow groaning softly as his spine pops, eyes closing as he rolls his neck back. Completely missing the way the ace operatives' eyes watch him hungrily. When the dark-haired man’s eyes open again, arms dropping by his sides, Clover’s face was entirely innocent and offering Qrow an amused smirk. 

“Well, I doubt I would have done quite so well if you weren’t holding back.” The brunette remarked. Placing his hands on his hips in a way that reminded Qrow of Summer when she had scolded Ruby and Yang for whatever trouble they’d gotten into. His heart twinging at the memory. He couldn’t help averting his eyes. The man was too perceptive for his own good, it left Qrow feeling like a frayed wire beneath his knowing gaze. 

“How’d you figure that I really was giving it my all.” Qrow voiced with a mocking lilt and a playful shrug. Clover only laughed, crossing his thickly muscled arms across his equally broad chest. 

“Yeah, sure, and maybe your semblance is actually your incredible acting skills and not misfortune.” He joked. Qrow gave him a wry look, raising a single dark eyebrow, unimpressed. “Okay, okay,” Clover said raising his hands in a placating manner. “But I figured, because, firstly you didn’t activate your scythe even once,” 

“Hey--”

“-and don’t even try and convince me that isn’t your main weapon.” Clover said, drowning out whatever weak excuse Qrow had been about to interject with. Steamrolling ahead while the dark-haired huntsman grumpily huffed, crossing his arms with what was undoubtedly a pout on his face. 

“I’ve already heard plenty from Ruby about her ‘incredible Uncle Qrow’, who is the best scythe-wielding huntsman to ever grace Remnant and who taught her everything she knows.” Ending his retelling with the same jazzy little hand flourish Qrow was positive Ruby had. Qrow chuckled with a shake of his head, his laughter lacking any actual amusement. Scratching the back of his head almost sheepishly. 

“C’mon you know how Ruby gets, she over exaggerates and gives me too much credit.” 

“Or maybe you don’t give yourself enough.” Clover stated firmly. Qrow couldn’t help from looking back at the brunette, red eyes locking with teal ones. Clover's expression was open and genuine but firm, though his smile was soft. Qrow found himself fighting to suppress another flush of heat rushing to his cheeks. He prayed the ridiculous flutter of his heart wasn’t as loud as it felt pounding against his ribs. He cleared his throat awkwardly, flexing his fingers, trying to release some of the anxious energy buzzing inside him. 

“A-and secondly?” The dark-haired huntsman prompted, finding himself unable to look directly at the ace operative.

“What?” Clover blinked, obviously caught off guard, seemingly having forgotten his original point. Qrow snorted, his embarrassment and awkwardness fading slightly.

“You said ‘firstly,’ that usually implies there's a second part of that.” He cocked a hip, arms still crossed as he raised his eyebrows and aimed a condescending smirk at the Atlas huntsman. Said huntsman only huffed in amusement with an exasperated shake of his head.

“If General Ironwood had warned me that you were such a smartass I never would have volunteered to be your training partner.” Clover snarked back, amused to watch Qrow’s smirk drop into an annoyed grimace at the mention of the General. Clover was well aware that their relationship was turbulent at best. 

“But secondly,” He put emphasis on the word ‘secondly’ accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle. “I counted a number of times when you could have taken advantage of your other unique skill.” Qrows eyebrows furrowed in confusion but before he could open his mouth to question the other man Clover finished his thought. “I mean your bird form could have easily avoided my line or at least allowed you to slip out of range a couple of times.” 

The moment the words left Clover’s lips he found himself slammed against one of the towers of the black blocks that were scattered across the training room. Qrow tightly fisting the front of the other man’s shirt, the neckline digging into the back of the Atlas operatives neck painfully. Clover’s eyes widened in shock as Qrow practically snarled, face twisting in rage. 

“How do you know about that?!” He demanded, teeth bared. Clover watched with something akin to terrified awe as the reinforced flooring began to crack around them. A few of the lighting fixtures that lined the black cubes began to flicker. 

Something Clover was sure, if he looked into, would be blamed on faulty wiring and malfunctioning code. Just a bit of bad luck, they’d say. But Clover would know the truth. The ace operative was pulled from his inner musing as the grip on his shirt tightened. With a glance down the taller man realized the hand buried in the white fabric was trembling, he raised his eyes to meet Qrow’s. 

“Ironwood told me.” Despite how every muscle in Clover’s body was tensed, prepared for a fight, his voice didn’t waver and his gaze remained steady. Locked with the previously dull red eyes that were practically blazing. 

A loud ripping sound startled them both, ending the staring contest the two huntsmen had been locked in. Clover and Qrow's eyes simultaneously slipping down to find the source. Clover shirt now sported a sizeable hole down the front, Qrow’s tight grip had actually torn it. An unexpected stroke of...misfortune.

Qrow instantly releasing him and stepping back, his face draining of color. Clover didn’t move, watching the other man with the same caution one would reserve for a particularly volatile grimm. He glanced back down at his shirt which was now essentially nothing more than tatters. Shaking his head while shrugging off the remaining shreds of the shirt, letting them flutter to the ground. Leaving him in just the dark gray tank top he wore under his uniform. 

He raised his eyes back to Qrow, the man hadn’t moved. Still rooted to the spot he’d retreated moments before. The dark-haired huntsman's frame was still strung tightly with tension and for a few suspenseful moments, Clover almost expected another outburst. He was surprised when Qrow’s shoulders slumped in defeat. The smaller man’s entire body seeming to deflate as he heaved a rough, shaky sigh. His calloused hands roughly running through his dark hair. 

“I’m sorry... I...I overreacted.” Despite how Qrow practically spat the words at him Clover could hear the sincerity behind the frustration that he knew wasn’t aimed at him, but rather Qrow himself. 

“I didn’t realize when Ironwood said he’d filled you in, he meant--” The dark-haired huntsman paused, eyes closing as he took a deep, steadying breath. “--that he meant everything.”

“Nah, it was my bad,” Clover replied, trying his best to sound casual. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension that now humming underneath his skin. “I should have guessed a secret like that was a sensitive subject.” He caught Qrow's eyes with a tilt of his head and offered the other man an apologetic smile. Qrow replied with a weak upturn of his lips that looked more like a grimace. 

“No, it’s not that.” The dark-haired huntsman crossing his arms tightly across his chest and turning away from Clover’s gentle eyes and soft smile. “It just wasn’t his secret to share.” 

Qrow wished desperately for his flask. He shook his head to try and dislodge the thought, reminding himself of the unspoken promise he’d made to Ruby and Yang.

The earlier exhaustion he’d felt from their sparring had long been forgotten, overwritten by the adrenaline. Replaced by nervous energy buzzing incessantly through his veins. He dug his dull fingernails into the meat of his forearms, hoping the pinpricks of pain would do something to negate the tension roiling inside him. 

“You wanna go again?” Clover asked suddenly, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over them. Qrow’s head shot up, blinking owlishly at the other man, confusion clear on his face. Clover couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorably puzzled expression. Amazed by the way Qrow’s face seemed to transform when he wasn’t wearing that perpetual scowl. 

“I meant do you wanna spar again.” He clarified. “I’ve got all this excess energy to work off. Adrenaline will do that to ya.” Clover regretting his last comment as soon as he noticed the flash of guilt on Qrows face. “How about a couple of rounds of hand-to-hand, no weapons, that way you won’t keep holding back on me.” 

Qrow head and shoulders drooped and he exhaled deeply through his nose. Then he squared his shoulders, raising his head. The determined glint in his eyes and stubborn set of his jaw making Clover smirk. 

“Bring it on.” Qrow replied. Clover’s smirk only growing. They began circling each other slowly, two predators sizing each other up. Clover’s stance, Qrow noted with wry amusement, screamed perfectly trained Atlas soldier. Knees bent, arms tucked close to the chest, carefully measured steps and body angled with his dominant foot forward. 

Clover watched with keen eyes as Qrow took a much different approach, spine relaxing slouching forward, shoulders curling inwards slightly, long languid strides, his entire form screamed disregard. Clover knew better. Despite how relaxed Qrow appeared but he could see the sinewy muscles beneath his skin tense, his eyes focused and sharp. It reminded Clover of the way large cats casually stalked their prey. The image of Qrow with a pair of sleek cat ears and matching tail drawing a snort of amusement from the brown-haired man. 

Qrow quirked a brow at the noise. Clover only response being a cocky grin and without further warning surged forward. Throwing a few quick punches and jabs, testing his opponent. Qrow easily dodging, moving at the very last second with barely a tilt of his head to avoid the attacks. Despite how close each punch came to hitting the dark-haired huntsman, Clover knew that, really, that was the furthest thing from the truth. 

Quickly shifting his weight, using his momentum to try and sweep the other man’s leg. Except Qrow’s legs were no longer there, the smaller man had seen the attack coming. Pulling his legs to his chest while jumping. Then in one swift movement, using Clover’s chest as a springboard, Qrow flipped backward. The larger man stumbled backward from the force, quickly recovering his balance but Qrow was already dashing forward fists raised. The brunette moved to block the hit, but no such attack came. Instead, the smaller huntsmen flipped over him, landing lightly. Clover shifted his stance instantly. Spinning into a roundhouse kick that Qrow blocked, but the attack landing hard enough to send him skidding back a few feet. 

Clover switching to offensive, rushing forward before the raven-haired man could lower his arms, landing a few well-timed punches. His foot sliding forward in another attempt to knock Qrow off balance, rather than jumping again to avoid the attack Qrow moves with it. Pivoting in the same direction as Clover’s kick then hooking his own foot under the ace operatives ankle, pulling it out from under the brunette sending him stumbling backward, off-balance. As he fumbles, Qrow flips over him again. Grasping the collar of the ace operatives shirt from above. Using the momentum of both Clover’s and his own body as well as the force of gravity from the flip to slam the brunette roughly into the ground. The gridded floors shook with the impact and Clover gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs, his aura shuddering under the force of it. It took a moment for Clover’s blurry vision to clear revealing Qrow’s self-satisfied smirk, leaning over the brunettes prone form. 

“How did you-” Clover blinking up at the offered hand. Qrow huffed out a laugh, tugging the larger man back to his feet. 

“Please,” Qrow rolled his eyes. “You Atlas huntsmen all fight the same. Way too predictable.” 

“Again!” The ace operative demanded excitedly. Qrow blinked in surprise before grinning crookedly. A mischievous light sparking in his eyes, transforming the faded red of his eyes to a glowing crimson. Clover couldn't resist answering with a wild grin of his own.

“What, ready to get your ass handed to you again already?” Qrow taunted, blowing a raspberry. 

“I dunno, I feel like my luck’s about to change.” Flashing the other man a charming smile and a wink as he settled back his fighting stance. Qrow’s eyes narrowed, lifting his hand, crooking a finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Clover smirked, shooting forward and beginning their dance again.

They went round after round, each ending the same way. Clover slammed into the ground with Qrow sitting astride his abdomen, pinning his arms down. But no matter the number of defeats, the brown-haired huntsmen only smiled and demanded to go again. His enjoyment was practically palatable and Qrow couldn’t resist becoming infected by the other man’s good mood. After another resounding defeat, Clover panting on the ground trying to regain his breath, but still looking pleased. Qrow once again sitting atop him. The small smile that had appeared on his face at the beginning of their spar having grown into a full-blown grin. 

“What was that about your luck changing.” The dark-haired huntsman rumbled, laughing as the ace operative groaned weakly. “Wanna call it quits?” Qrow said, voice thick with amusement, throwing the other huntsman's earlier words back at him. 

“I was--” Clover gulped air in desperately while Qrow smiled smugly down at him. “--close that time!” 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Predictable.” Qrow sniped back with a smirk. The ace operative sighed dramatically, finally letting his limbs flop limply to the ground in defeat. 

“I still can’t understand how someone so lean can pack such a punch, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised considering I’ve seen your nieces in action.” Qrow quirked a questioning brow at Clover from where he sat perched atop the other man. Making no move to get off the brunette. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, you’re not much taller than I am.” 

“I’m not talking about height,” Clover scoffed. Reaching up to wrap his hands around Qrow’s slim waist and giving it a squeeze, causing a shudder to run up the dark-haired man’s spine. “I’m talking muscle mass! You’re not scrawny like Vine or anything but still,” Clover squished his waist again, ignoring how Qrow squirmed. “So tiny” He finished in a mock whisper. 

“I’m not tiny!” Qrow defended, fighting down giggles at the ticklish sensation of Clover’s fingers through the thin fabric of his shirt. Clover, perceptive bastard that he is, noticed immediately, making sure to wiggle his fingers even more insistently. 

“Itty, bitty, widdle baby.” Clover said with an over-exaggerated baby voice. Qrow couldn’t stop the exasperated peals of laughter forcing their way free from his throat. Not noticing Clover's stunned expression. Clover blinked up at the dark-haired huntsman, completely enraptured. 

He suddenly doubted everything he’d been told about Qrow Branwen; by General Ironwood or by Winter, though he’d always been less inclined to believe anything she said simply because of how many times she would work the words “drunken degenerate” or something synonymous into the conversation. Because the picture they’d painted of a dangerous, jaded, apathetic, and grim man who was about as friendly and cooperative as a nevermore; simply didn’t match the man before him. The flushed, disheveled man sitting atop him with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Clover couldn’t fathom how anyone could see this man as a misfortune, not when he smiled like that. It was at that moment Clover made a promise to himself, he was going to protect that smile. No matter what. 

Clover gave Qrow’s waist one last gentle squeeze, his smile widening as the dark-haired huntsman wiggled and huffed a soft laugh at the sensation. Slowly sliding one hand up the curve of the smaller man’s spine. Burying his hand in the raven locks at the base of his skull. The smile slipping from Qrow’s lips, his expression questioning, almost hopeful. Red eyes flickering down to the ace operatives' mouth before snapping back to meet Clover’s teal eyes. The flush on his pale cheeks darkening, and this time he knew he couldn’t blame it on exertion.

With his hand still tangled in Qrow’s hair, Clover tugged the other man’s face down, craning his neck upwards to crush their mouths together. Qrow went still in his arms, his entire frame stiffening in shock. Eyes widening, staring into Clover’s own partially open eyes. As he felt the ace operatives mouth tug into a smile against his lips, and the large hand still gripping his waist give a gentle squeeze, he slowly relaxed into the kiss. Eyes slipping closed, Clover’s hand guiding his head to change the angle and deepen the kiss. 

Qrow made a soft noise in the back of his throat, hands curling against Clover's chest. Too distracted by the way Clover sucked on his bottom lip to really notice the brown-haired man’s wandering hand. The one-hand not cradling Qrows head slid down his thigh to cup his butt, pulling a surprised grunt from the dark-haired huntsman. Just as Qrow pulled away from the kiss, a snappy retort on his lips, Clover took the chance to flip their positions. Using his hand to cushion Qrows head from the hard ground and grinning down at the flushed and slightly indignant man beneath him. 

“How’s that for predictable.” Clover snarked, giving Qrows butt a quick, playful squeeze. It was only the ace operatives quick reflexes that saved him from the punch that was aimed to knock the smug grin off his face. 

“Was grabbing my ass really necessary?” Qrow harrumphed, though there was no actual bite in his words. Clover only waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion in response, drawing an exasperated chuckle from the smaller huntsman. A sound Clover quickly swallowed as he dove down to attack the dark-haired man's lips. 

They both groaned into the kiss, Qrow’s hands slowly sliding up Clover’s chest to wrap his arms around the larger man’s neck. The brunettes hand sliding from Qrow’s ass back to his thigh, grasping it firmly and hiking it upwards. Qrow quickly caught on, wrapping both legs around the ace operatives waist and pulling their bodies flush. 

Their kisses quickly became sloppier and more excited, Clover released Qrow’s thigh moving to the small of his back. The hand that had been cupping the back of Qrow’s head sliding forward to cup his cheek instead. Another pleasured noise escaped Qrow. Clover pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop. A soft chuckle escaping him as Qrow tried to follow his mouth for a few moments before his eyes fluttered open. 

“What’s wrong?” Qrow asked between the kisses he was pressing into Clover’s jaw. Slowly drawing back to blink hazily at the brunette above him. 

“Nothing, I just wasn’t sure before. That’d you’d kiss me back.” Clover replied, his thumb gently stroking Qrow’s cheekbone. He gave the man below him a cocky grin. “But I guess I had nothing to worry about.” Qrow rolled his eyes, craning his neck upwards to steal another kiss that Clover quickly deepened. After a few long moments, filled only with the sound of their breathing and slide of their mouths and bodies against each other, they pulled apart. Lips hovering barely an inch apart, softly sharing the same air. A pleased grin spread across Qrows spit slick lips.

“Lucky you, huh?” Qrow snarked breathlessly. Clover couldn’t stop an equally breathless laugh from escaping. 

“Yeah, lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> I've been thinking about making a chapter two, it would be more....nsfw wink wonk ;3c
> 
> Wanna talk Fair Game? Hmu on tumblr @ badputtana!


End file.
